classicrevivalfandomcom-20200213-history
The second Great Beach War
The second Great Beach War happened in 26th of april 2017 but tensions started at 25th of april. First tensions The first tensions started on 25th of april 2017. When Wolf was banned for no reason on THE BEACH with /sendcmd by Dire. After Wolf alerted his allies Daes who was then co-owner ranked Wolf back to Senior Admin and started calling Dire Peace because he started acting like Peace. Later Daes was deranked to player and things got even worse. In response to this Classic Revival completely split the once brother and sister servers became fierce enemies. For the first day Wolf remained neutral and mostly smoked a cigar over the scene and alot of other normal players stayed neutral. The start of the war Later on 26th of April it seemed that things got better and for the most of the day they were. But later at night Dire created a private server where nobody could go. Dae was still sure that Dire was Peace as Dire was saying out things that were very suspicious. Later he said that he would destroy CR and leave nothing behind. Wolf warned Dire that if he attacks he is doomed to fail and will only cause his own players to turn on him. Dire later agreed to stay peaceful it seemed that the war was prevented. Altough about 15 minutes later he demoted Dae on Beach just when Dae had not call him Peace for a while Dae responded with Dire being banned from CR. Dae warned that he will bring out the nukes. Wolf seems to have sided with Dae altough he claims he will lead the Estonians and Work together with the Finns. Brett went into the bread team. Later _Pear joined the CR side (maybe) and it seems that even Chris is working with CR but that is not confirmed to be true. Cease fire After INFORMATION happened Dire said that Beach will be going for repairs as the A.F.C might have a "cyber warfare" squad. Currently there is some peace but it's said that the war is far from over. Later tensions Currently there has been not as much tension as before but Dire has made several threats against Daes and CR. The very bloody and bad part! On the 12th of May it kicked of again. Dire started talking shit about Dae and Daes retaliated. People started calling Dae power hungry and a bad owner Daes said that he got tired of this and said he will quit CC it turned out to be a trick to get Dire to clear himself up. Wolf, Chaos and Fire became the new gods and Dire wanted to become one too but Wolf denied it. Daes returned and Dire tried to stop the war with Daes being promoted to assistant on Beach and Dire being promoted to Co-Owner on CR Daes rejected it. Dire then offered a standard peace and said that he will only talk good about CR Daes said ok, then Wolf said that Dire should leave CR alone. The war ended Category:History